Nós sabemos o que você pensa One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles sempre foram considerados os bricalhões na escola e nunca levaram nada a serio, mas para descobrir o segredo dele eles fariam qualquer coisa


**Nós sabemos o que você pensa.**

Muitas pessoas na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts sempre subestimaram os gêmeos Weasleys, achavam que com as notas que eles tinham, jamais poderiam ser alguém na vida, o irmão Percy deles sempre tentava forçá-los a estudar, ele se sentia envergonhado por ter dois irmãos tão diferentes dele.

Mas o que muitos não sabiam e alguns desconfiavam e que os gêmeos poderiam fazer algo muito alem dos NIEMS, feitiços, poções, encantamentos, eles poderiam fazer qualquer coisa perfeitamente.

Quando se tratava de usar para pregar peças nos outros.

-Você tem o feitiço certo? –Fred pergunta para seu irmão com um sorriso maroto, os dois tinham descoberto um certo feitiço que andava ajudando eles muito a descobrir material de chantagem para qualquer pessoa na torre da Grifinória.

A mãe deles ficaria chocada se soubesse que o pequeno Percy perfeito dela não era tão santo quanto ela imaginava.

-Em quem testaremos hoje? –os olhos dos gêmeos vagueiam pela torre da Grifinória até recaírem em um certo moreno de olhos verdes que estava deitado quase cochilando em um sofá perto da lareira.

-Vamos tentar? –Fred.

-No nosso –Jorge.

-Ilustre –Fred.

-Campeão –Jorge.

-Desse torneio –Fred.

-Tri-bruxo –Jorge.

-Que virou –Fred.

-Quadri-bruxo? –os dois falam ao mesmo tempo e sorriem, quem sabe poderiam tirar alguns segredos do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Os dois se movem rapidamente e silenciosamente para perto do moreno que nem desconfia, muitos tinham louvado o garoto depois de ter enfrentado o dragão e pego o ovo dourado, este era um dos raros momentos que ele estava sozinho.

Jorge pega a varinha e faz movimentos complexos e sussurra um encantamento e uma espécie de névoa percorre o corpo de Harry.

-Agora saberemos seus segredos jovem Potter –Fred fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vejamos seus segredos mais sujos Potter –Jorge fala rindo baixinho para não atrair a atenção de ninguém.

-O que perguntamos primeiro? –Fred franze a sobrancelha, eles não tinham pensando em um questionário, quem sabe na próxima, ele se vira para seu irmão e fala.

-Nada sobre o passado dele ou os Dursleys –os dois concordam, não queriam que o amigo relembrasse aquelas cenas, então algo golpeou Jorge e ele sorri maleficamente.

-Harry... E verdade que você gosta da Cho Chang? –embora todos na torre soubessem que Harry tinha uma paixãozinha pela chinesa da Corvinal, mas ninguém tinha certeza disso, a boca de Harry abre e ele fala.

-Sim... Não... Não sei... –os gêmeos olham confusos para a resposta, Fred dá um tapa na testa de Jorge e fala.

-Você não lançou isso direito? Ele deveria ter falado certo e não vacilado –Jorge fez carranca e fala.

-Mas eu lancei certo... Talvez ele tem outras pessoas em mente? –Fred e Jorge sorriem maliciosamente e Fred pergunta.

-Você gosta de alguma garota, pequeno Harry? –o moreno parecia franzir a sobrancelha e fala.

-Sim... –Jorge sorri e fala.

-De que casa ela e? –O menino parece não querer falar, mas logo sai da boca dele.

-Minha casa... –imediatamente os gêmeos sorriem maliciosos e um pouco confuso, em quem Harry estaria afim?

Jorge fica com uma expressão um tanto estranha e fala.

-Você ama a Hermione Granger –o Harry adormecido fala quase imediatamente.

-Sim... –os gêmeos ofegam ao pensar em como Rony ficaria, quando Harry completa –Ela e minha irmãzinha... –os gêmeos suspiram diante da resposta, por um momento eles pensaram que tinham visto o fim do trio maravilha que eles viram se formar no primeiro ano daqueles três, mas Fred ainda sorri malicioso e fala.

-Você ama uma menina nessa casa sem ser como irmã ou amiga? –os dois meninos sorriem um para o outro e logo Harry fala.

-Sim... Eu amo ela... –Jorge parecia que tinha ganhado a ordem de Merlin primeiro grau, ele se vira para o irmão que pergunta.

-Quem e ela? –Harry parecia se virar no sono dele e os gêmeos tinham medo que ele acordasse e se afastam rapidamente e nem poderiam ouvir a resposta dele.

-A irmã de vocês –

Naquela noite os gêmeos reforçariam as perguntas, Harry tinha se aproximado deles e perguntado se eles tinham chamado ele enquanto ele dormia no sofá, os dois fizeram caras de inocentes antes dele passar a mão pelo seu cabelo e sair andando, Fred se vira para o irmão e fala.

-Temos que descobrir a verdade meu irmão – Jorge sorri e fala.

-Segredos tem que ser revelados e temos que descobrir a qualquer custo –os dois esperam até uma da manhã para irem no dormitório do quarto ano, usando a experiência de anos de fugir dos professores, eles se movem calmamente ate a cama de Harry e usando um feitiço eles fecham as cortinas dos outros companheiros de quarto e voltam a aplicar o feitiço no moreno.

-Harry... Queremos saber quem e que você gosta –Harry parece revirar na cama e fala.

-Eu já respondi –os gêmeos se entreolham e Jorge dá um tapa na nuca de Fred.

-Eu lancei errado o feitiço né? –Fred passa a mãos sobre a cabeça e fala.

-Parece que nosso irmão postiço e bem furtivo –Os gêmeos começam a fazer uma seqüência de perguntas, mas logo eles tomam um susto que quase os faz gritar quando uma Hermione brava aparece nas costas dele.

-O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? –a menina parecia poder matar alguém com o olhar, os dois começam a falar pelo pensamento, eles contariam para ela? Ela guardaria os segredos deles? Vendo o olhar dela, eles contam o que estavam fazendo.

No começo Hermione fica indignada com a falta de sensibilidade dos dois, mas logo ela fica com um olhar saudoso ao ouvir que Harry tinha falado que a ama como uma irmã que ele nunca teve, ela olha para todos os lados e fala.

-Certo... Eu não conto se vocês me deixarem perguntar algumas coisas e se vocês me ensinarem o feitiço –Os gêmeos pareciam chocados e começam a representar.

-Você viu? –Fred se apoiou mais perto de Hermione.

-Acho que eu vi meu irmão –Jorge também se aproxima ao que Hermione começa a ficar incomoda.

-Viu o que? –ela pergunta assim que não agüenta mais.

-Um certo ar maroto –Fred.

-Na pequena futura monitora de Hog Hogwarts –Jorge completa, Hermione sorri e fala.

-Eu quebrei muitas regras com o irmão de vocês e com Harry, acham mesmo que eu não posso fazer algo sozinha? –os gêmeos encaram ela com incredulidade, mas logo riem baixinho, Hermione se aproxima de Harry e fala.

-Harry, quero saber de quem você gosta realmente... De coração... –Os gêmeos estavam para falar para ela que eles já tinham perguntado para ele, quando ele fala.

-Dela... –era um sussurro, mas eles ouviram –Eu gosto dela... –Aquele simples sussurro fez o coração de Hermione ficar triste, não era um sussurro de desejo ou qualquer coisa, era de medo, como se ele tivesse medo de algo, Harry era sempre o mesmo, ainda tinha seus demônios que ele escondia.

-Por que você não a chama para sair? –Harry parece ficar tenso e fala.

-Eu não posso... Se não der certo... Eu perco... – Fred e Jorge não entendem bem o que ele fala, mas Hermione sim, tinha idéia do que o amigo estava pensando.

-E se eu te falar que você não precisa ter medo? –Harry parecia pensativo, mas mesmo assim ele parecia começar a negar com a cabeça de forma rápida.

-Eu não posso... – Hermione estava para tocar ele, quando Fred fala.

-Não faça... Se você tocar ele, ele vai saber que estivemos aqui e o que perguntamos... E... As respostas dele... –Hermione suspira e fala.

-Então vamos mudar as perguntas –ela se vira para Harry e fala.

-Harry... Quem você pensa que o Rony gosta? –os gêmeos encaram ela confusos ao que Harry fala.

-De você e lógico –a convicção de Harry e tanta que os gêmeos quase caem das cadeiras.

-Opa... Eu não esperava essa do nosso Roniquinho –Jorge fala com um sorriso maliciosa ao que Fred retribui para uma Hermione corada.

-Mas ele sempre briga comigo... –Não era bem uma pergunta, mas Harry responde.

-E um modo dele tentar mostrar para você que não e apenas um garoto qualquer... Ele quer que você o vejo... Assim como você quer que ele te veja –os olhos de Hermione voam largos e ela fala.

-Mas eu não gosto dele assim... –Harry parece sorrir maliciosamente nos sonhos dele e fala.

-Não minta para mim maninha, eu sou tão preguiçoso nas lições, discuto com você e faço quase tantas coisas que te irritam como o Rony, mas você briga mais com ele porque você não quer que ele fracasse, que ele consiga tudo que deseja e que ele possa te amar da mesma forma que ele te ama –os olhos dos gêmeos pareciam voar de Harry para Mione e de Mione para Harry, antes dos dois começarem a rir silenciosamente.

-Parem de rir –Hermione fala mortificada, não acreditava que o feitiço dela viraria contra ela.

Mas de repente ela fica com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você sabe de quem Fred e Jorge gostam? –os gêmeos pararam de rir e se viram para Hermione com sorriso maliciosos.

-Você não acha mesmo que ele vai saber né? –Nisso Harry fala.

-Jorge gosta da Angelina e Fred da Alicie –a mandíbula dos gêmeos caem e eles logo perguntam.

-Como você sabe disso? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Fred quase caiu da vassoura enquanto olhava Alicia voar por cima dele, parecia que ele estava olhando a parte de trás da vassoura e da Alicia –Fred parecia queimar de vergonha ao que Jorge ria, mas logo Harry fala –E Jorge sempre tenta ficar mais nos vestiários tentando ver Angelina se vestindo, porque o armário dela fica de frente ao dele e ele espia por um buraco pequeno que ele fez –Hermione olha indignada para os dois, mas ela fica pensativa, como e que Harry saberia sobre tudo isso?

-Como você sabe tudo isso? –Harry parecia ficar um tanto bravo e fala.

-Vivendo com os Dursleys, você aprende a ficar calado e a observar todos a sua volta –Hermione parece vacilar diante da voz fria do amigo, mas logo ela fala.

-Você gosta da Gina? –Os gêmeos ficam boquiabertos com aquela pergunta, mas Harry logo fala.

-Sim... –Fred ofega e Jorge fala em um sussurro.

-Desde quando? –Harry parecia não falar por um tempo e fala.

-Sempre... –os gêmeos tentam entender, mas Hermione fala.

-A câmara secreta? –Os gêmeos se viram para ela ao que Harry falou.

-Eu... Quase fracassei com ela naquele dia... Não vou deixar ele machucar ela de novo... Nunca mais... Ele não vai tocar na minha Gina... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELE TOCAR NELA... –os gêmeos tiveram que segurar o garoto que quase os faz voar pelo quarto diante da fúria dele, Hermione sussurra um feitiço do sono em Harry que volta a dormir calmamente, ela pega os gêmeos pelos braços e os leva para fora.

-Eu sei que você fizeram isso para se divertir, mas Harry não merece isso, ele sofreu por muita coisa e não devemos fazer isso de novo nele –ela suspira e fala –E não falem nada sobre ele gostar da Gina... Eles vão trabalhar isso quando for a hora... –os gêmeos ficam pensativos e logo concordam, Harry era um bom amigo e eles ficariam mais que felizes em ter ele na família.

Eles descem para o salão comunal onde Fred ensina para Hermione o feitiço rapidamente e eles conversam um pouco sobre o passado de Harry, Hermione sabia de algumas coisas que Harry tinha lhe falado ou até mesmo ela viu nos olhos dele, não eram coisas que uma criança teria suportado assim, mas logo os gêmeos começam a rir ao que Hermione fica boquiaberta.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? –Fred logo fala.

-Fizemos de tudo para conseguir algo para envergonhar o Harry –

-Mas de repente descobrimos que ele tem mais artilharia do que a gente e poderia nos envergonhar a qualquer hora sem vacilar –Jorge fala solenemente.

-Se ele tivesse os genes dos Weasleys, eu duvido que ele não teria guardado tudo isso sobre a gente assim –Hermione manda um sorriso para eles e fala.

-Realmente, o Harry não tem os genes dos Weasleys, mas ele tem o dos marotos –os gêmeos ofegam diante daquela revelação.

-Como e que e? –os dois falam em uníssono.

-Acho que esta historia fica para outra hora –ela sai rindo e sobe as escadas enquanto os gêmeos não puderam a alcançar, os dois se entreolham e riem de se acabar, tinham tentado enganar Harry e acabaram envergonhados, descobriram que Hermione não era santinha e não conseguiam descobrir os segredos dela.

-Estamos perdendo nossa pratica? –os gêmeos se entreolham.

-Não –eles riem um pouco e logo falam.

-Amanhã vamos descobrir algumas coisas do Roniquinho –os gêmeos sorriem e sobem para as camas.

No dormitório do quarto ano, um Harry Potter sorri malicioso e fala em seu sono.

-Malfeito feito –

**ESTA FICS VAI PARA UMA MENINA ESPECIAL.. EU POSSO NÃO A CONHECER TÃO BEM... MAS ELA GOSTA DAS MINHAS FICS E ISSO JÁ E UMA BOA COISA... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA FIS CAROLZYNHA LF...RSRSRS ATE QUANDO DER PIQUENA..RRSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE..RSRS**


End file.
